Auto control
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: control Autor:...Anonymous. ¿Que ocurre cuando tenemos nesesidades que no podemos controlar? ¿Que pasa si esta nesesidad podria lastimar a tus amistades? ¿Que harias para salvarlos de ti mismo?


Culpa y vergüenza son cosas muy distintas, al menos eso es lo que dicen. Nunca entendí esa afirmación, hasta que la conocí a _ella_. Lo que sentí por ella después de que la salve del asesinato de Mia, eso era algo por lo cual sentirse culpable. ¡Por el amor de dios, si solo tenía diecisiete! Pero la verdad no tenía importancia. Soy un hombre, ella es atractiva. No había nada inusual. Me hice un chiste interno acerca de asalta cunas y lo descartaba para los a veces indeseados efectos de la testosterona.

Eso debió ser el final de todo, pero no fue así. Estaba casi aliviado cuando se fue. No porque no la quisiera aquí, claro que no. Ella era mi amiga, disfrutaba su compañía. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa era la razón: la disfrutaba demasiado.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que me aterrorizaba imaginar la reacción de Mia si acaso se enteraba. Me contaba a mi mismo afortunado que si ella tenía que morir, era _antes_ de que ella descubriera que quería cogerme a su hermana menor mínimo seis formas distintas. Ella me hubiera encajado su talón tan profundo dentro de mi cráneo que _ella _necesitaría un abogado.

Cuando recibí la invitación para verla de regreso en Kurain, yo estaba un poco aprensivo. Desde luego, el momento que la vi, la descarga de lujuria me llego de nuevo. Muy bien. Yo era más maduro ahora, y tuve un año para relajarme. Podía manejar esto.

Estaba equivocado. Ahora que la veo, no puedo creer cuan equivocado estaba. He sexualizado todo acerca de ella, y todo lo que hace. Estoy concentrado enteramente en ella. La forma en la que muerde su pluma cuando me está ayudando con el papeleo me vuelve loco, con una imagen que se me queda todo el día, hasta la noche, negándome el sueño hasta que consigo satisfacerme. El tono de su voz es muy seductor, no importa si esta bromeando conmigo por olvidar algo ridículamente importante, rogándome para que la lleve por hamburguesas, o simplemente hablándome de lo que sea.

Descubrí que si me siento en una forma en particular mientras trabajamos, puedo inclusive verla respirar y ella no se da cuenta. La mayoría de los hombres se concentrarían en ver otras partes de una forma obsesiva. Yo me concentro en su cara. Maya tiene la tendencia a respirar por la boca, Lo que significa que sus labios siempre están un tanto abiertos. Además otro detalle que me sé muy bien va a causar… problemas… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Seguramente lo que hace que me encienda más que nada… es su risa.

Dios, esa risa…

Ella siempre está en mi cabeza, y no usualmente de la forma que una mujer le gustar estar. Todo lo que necesito para satisfacerme es visualizarla. Yo besándola, escuchándola gemir y respirar mi nombre mientras la _uso_. Enredo mi mano en su cabello, y, perdido en el momento, mi mano se hace un puño, tirando fuertemente mientras ella grita de dolor, rogándome que me detenga…

… ¿acabo de fantasear con _violarla_?... Creo que me voy a enfermar…

* * *

Mientras el momento se muere, tomo un rápido inventario, tratando por el momento de forzar a fuera el asco hacia mí mismo. Como van las cosas, se ha vuelto enormemente obvio que no puedo trabajar con ella por mucho tiempo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Las fantasías están bien, siempre y cuando se queden así, pero no puedo decir que se van a quedar así. Ahora mismo, solo queda una solución: Tengo que despedirla. Esa es la única forma para alejarla de mi sin hacer una gran escena. Y creo que es mucho mejor despedirla a… a dejar que _eso_ pase.

Mi solución es inestable a lo mucho. No quiero hacerlo. La idea de forzarla a que se aleje de mi por completo es casi tan enfermiza para mí como el concepto de que pudiera atacarla de esa manera. Entonces cuando ella entra, balbuceando acerca de cómo quería darme una sorpresa con hamburguesas por una vez, estoy seguro que estoy completamente pálido, puede que incluso este actuando extraño.

Ella se da cuenta de inmediato. "Bueno, Nick, pereces como si hubieras visto un fantasma," Ella bromea conmigo.

Apreté mi puño que está a mi lado deseando que mis hormonas se calmaran. "No es nada," Respondí, tratando de no sonar perturbado a sabiendas de que estoy fallando miserablemente.

"ah-hah. Bueno, traje cuatro de estas. ¡No te preocupes si no puedes con todas, tu sabes que yo si podre!"

"Mmh." Al diablo con todo, esto va ha ser más difícil de lo que pensé, si acaso eso era posible. Tome una hamburguesa de la bolsa sin prestar atención, la desenvolví y empecé a comer, mi mente preocupada con controlar mis reacciones corporales hacia ella bajo control, y tratar de averiguar como diablos se supone que la despida después de que ella me compro de comer a _mí_.

"Oye, Nick… en serio, ¿te pasa algo?"

Ella habla mientras mastica. "Si," respondí suavemente. "Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse."

"¡Oh, vamos! Si algo te está molestando tanto _así_, es obvio que es importante. ¡Ni siquiera tengo el magatama y puedo ver todos los psicocandados en ti!" Ella se ríe.

_Ah. DIOS. Esa. Risa._

Deje de pretender que estoy bien; ella deja de reírse de repente. "Ah… Nick, yo… yo solo bromeaba." Ella tartamudea. No quiero ver la expresión en mi cara si ella esta _asustada_ de mi. _Maya, te lo ruego… vete… ahora… por favor…_

"Yo… yo sé que solo bromeabas" mi voz se quiebra. _No hables, Maya, solo VETE._

"¿Estas… estas enojado conmigo?" Ella suena tan tímida…

"Oh, no, no estoy enojado… yo… estoy perdiendo el control, eso es todo."

"¿Perdiendo el control? ¿Qué quieres-"

Le di mi respuesta en la forma de un beso, uno aplastante. Ella está sentada en el sofá, y soy mucho más fuerte que ella. No me fue difícil forzarla a acostarse, y en medio de todo esto solo puedo pensar que esto está bien, ella no ha dicho que no.

_¡Ella no a dicho no porque no le has dado la oportunidad, idiota!_

Ella se está resistiendo. Aunque no es mucha resistencia, yo debería pensar que si ella quería que me detuviera, ella trataría un poco más fuerte.

_¡Se está resistiendo! ¡DETENTE!_

De alguna manera, la pequeña voz de la razón logro romper mi confusión provocada por la lujuria. Deje de besarla de repente, tratando de controlar mis urgencias, mi corazón se había acelerado y mi cuerpo estaba adoloridamente tenso. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" logre hablar con un tono áspero.

La respuesta de Maya fue ella poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y jalarme hacia ella, con fuerza. Eso fue lo último- Ya no me puedo controlar a mí mismo.

Por suerte, parece que no tengo que seguir haciéndolo.


End file.
